Sinbad y la princesa Kougoyku Ren
by michelle-guzman
Summary: que sucederá cuando la princesa amanezca , desnuda en la cama del Rey Simbad, pero esta no sera una confusión como la otra vez, esta vez si sucedió , ahora la princesa lleva al hijo del Rey Sinbad en su viente , por este hecho la princesa es perseguida por Al Sarmen , pero Sinbad protejera a la princesa a toda costa y descubrirá sus sentimientos hacia ella. ADV:LEMON. -PASEN y LEAN
1. accidente vergonzoso, embarazo!

**_Lean por fa!_  
**

**_Advertencia: Lemon._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de "The Laberinth of magi" no me pertenecen blablabla._**

**_OJALA LES GUSTE_**

* * *

-.!AAAAAAAAA!.- se oyo un grito en la habitacion del Rey Sinbad,

La joven princesa Kougyoku Ren , había despertado , completamente desnuda y desarreglada en la habitación de Sinbad junto con el mismo que estaba en las mismas , desnudo.

-…no puede ser….d-debe ser una confusión como la vez anterior.- trataba de decir la princesa de cabello futsia .

Pero no podía ser confusión , la vez anterior, cuando hubo la confusión, ella había despertado arreglada y con su ropa en su puesto, pero ahora estaba desnuda , tenia marcas de mordidas en su cuello y besos fuertes , además de que tenia un dolor en su entrepierna y le costaba caminar , y lo peor de todo , pudo ver una mancha de su sangre junto al semen del hombre que estaba derramada en la sabana.

Esta vez si sucedió. La princesa estaba muy asustada y atónita .

El Rey despertó-…ahh…por que tanto escándalo….auch…que jaqueca….- se quejaba el rey Sinbad con un dolor en la cabeza , al despertar miro a la princesa Ren (su apellido es complicado para mi e_e ).

El Rey se quedo estático al estilo anime al mirar la bochornosa situación.

-…p-princesa….- tartamudeo con unas gotitas de sudor y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-.! AAAH MALDITO SEAS SIMBAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD!.- grito la princesa y cogió sus ropas regadas en el suelo donde se encontraba su artefacto mágico.

-...por dios... que sucedió esta vez?...- dijo Ja'Far un poco molesto junto con sus compañeros como Masrur , Pisti y los demás, acompañados de Morgiana , Alibaba y Aladdin.

-...are...que fue ese grito?.- pregunto Morgiana seriamente y todos se quedaron piedra al ver a la princesa Kougyoku Ren salir desnuda del la habitación de Sinbad con sus ropas tapando las zonas importantes , gritando y llorando asustada al estilo anime.

!.- grito la princesa corriendo a toda velocidad a buscar refugio a la las damas que la acompañaban en el viaje de visita a Sindria.

-.e-espere princesa!.- dijo el Rey saliendo desnudo del la habitación y se quedo estatico al mirar a todos que le devolvían la mirada con una cara estúpida (igualito que en el capitulo 83 del manga ,, pag 19 cuando creen que Sinbad abuso de la princesa Kougyoku Ren XD).

Masrur le tapo los ojos a Morgiana.

-….b-buenos días…- dijo Sinbad con una cara estúNpida.

-.!NADA DE BUENOS DIAS , ESTA VEZ SI LA CAGASTE! Y YA NO ES UNA CONFUSION , ESTA VEZ SI ES REAL!.- dijo Ja'Far casi ahorcando a Sinbad.

-.o-oye debe ser otra confusión! No recuerdo nada! ,.- dijo en su defensa Sinbad.

Despues de una hora.

Todos estaban reunidos en el vestíbulo del palacio.

mi magia averiguaremos que paso de nuevo!.- dijo Yamuraiha creando agua y con la sangre de ambos la puso en una maqueta.- .Sharalrakesa!.- invoco la mujer

ya verán , solo fue una confusión!.- dijo Sinbad sonriendo con loa brazos cruzados

Se vio como los el muñequito se Sinbad se emborracho felizmente y luego fue a su habitación ,la muñeca de la princesa caminaba y se desmayo.

están cargando como antes!.- dijo Ja'far.

Luego se ve que llega hasta la habitación de Sinbad y se recuesta a su lado…y pasan los minutos…

JA , NO HICE NADA!.-dijo Sinbad , pero el muñequito de Sinbad empieza a despertarse y se subió sobre el de la princesa y empieza a hacerle "esas cosas" y la muñequita se queja.

Todos se sonrojaron y le taparon los ojos a Aladdin y a Morgiana.

,Niños no vean eso!.- dijo Ja'far tapándole los ojos a Aladdin y Masrur a Morgiana.

Sinbad se quedo piedra.

VES DEGENERADO!..- grito la princesa con lagrimas en los ojos y un gran sonrojo sacando su espada hecha de agua y atacando a Sinbad y este la esquivo con una cara de estúpido.-.e-espera princesa!.- pidió el rey.

-…n-no puede ser que le haya hecho eso..….- decía Sinbad con unas gotitas en la cara y los ojos exaltados.

-…..debes tomar responsabilidad de tus actos y casarte con la princesa!.- dijo el consejero de la princesa.

La princesa medito con el rostro sombrío-…no es necesario….-dijo ella mirándolos. Sinbad se sorprendió al igual que los demás. La princesa se alejo de Sinbad retrocediendo.

que dice princesa , este hombre se atrevió a tocar su cuerpo! Debe tomar responsabilidad!.- reclamo el consejero (no se si es consejero el hombre que fue el culpable de la confusión del cap 83 del manga e_e pero bueeeno….).

-…..no…..no es necesario….si el imperio no se entera de esto no habrá porque contraer matrimonio…..-dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-….princesa…..-susurro Sinbad.

princesa!...- reclamo de nuevo el hombre y ella lo miro seriamente.

-….yo solamente quería saber si realmente paso….a-aquello…..-dijo con un gran sonrojo y unas lagrimitas.-….pero….si sucedió eso….fue por mi culpa….no debi haber venido aquí ya que no era necesaria mi presencia…fue mi capricho lo que me llevo a esto….- dijo la princesa con madurez , ella tenia el corazón roto por sus propias palabras.

usted es una princesa del imperio Kou! Sabe lo que pasara si se enteran que usted fue desflorada por el Rey Sinbad y el no toma responsabilidad!.- dijo el consejero alterado.

NO ME LO RECUERDES!.- grito la princesa llorando.

tiene razón , si el imperio Kou se entera de esto , ellos tendrán un motivo para invadir a Sindria!...que aras Sinbad?...-pregunto Ja'Far preocupado

NO es necesario eso_!..."…por mas que ame a Sinbad….yo….yo….no puedo obligarlo a estar a mi lado…no podría ser feliz asi…..quisiera que al menos sintieras algo de lo que siento hacia ti….Sinbad…_"…-penso tristemente la princesa.-…..esto quedara como un valioso secreto….- determino ella y se volteo para irse de regreso al imperio Kou.

Sinbad la miraba con asombro y medito_-…"… ¿por que esa repentina decisión de no casarse conmigo?….si mas lo recuerdo , cuando fue la confusión anterior ella quería matarme o casarse conmigo….y cuando esto fue enserio….ya no….que le sucede?..."_….-se pregunto el Rey de Sindria con una mano en el mentón.

-…te salvaste Sinbad…- comento Ja'Far y se sorprendió al ver el rostro del Rey que mostraba seriedad en vez de alivio.-…Sinbad?...no deberías estar feliz de no casarte?...- pregunto Ja'Far .

-…..ella…..estaba muy triste….-dijo Aladdin mirándola desde lejos.

Sinbad escucho el comentario de Aladdin y decidió ir tras la princesa-….ya vuelvo….-dijo el Rey.

-….puede ser…que….Sinbad si quiere casarse con la princesa?...- comento Yamuraiha sorprendida y todos se quedaron igual y luego negaron.-. eso jamás .- dijeron casi todos moviendo la mano como abanico.

Por otro lado…la princesa había entrado a la habitación que estaba preparada para ella para descansar , se sentó suavemente en la cama.

-…que hare ahora?...-susurro ella bajando la mirada.

Sinbad toco la puerta-….princesa….soy el Rey Sinbad….necesito hablar con usted….-dijo el.

El corazón de Kougyoku Ren palpito fuertemente abriendo los ojos de par en par con un sonrojo notable.-…..m-m-me marchare pronto a si que…..-

-…voy a entrar….- dijo y habrio la puerta y ella se levanto de golpe.

-.O-Oye! No dije que podias entrar!.- de quejo ella.

-…lamento eso…pero….-continuo cerrando las puertas detrás de si , cosa que alerto a Kougyoku .

-…por que se negó a la petición de matrimonio que sugirió su consejero?...-pregunto el mirándola fijamente.

La princesa se volteo-….realmente le voy a ser sincera…..-dijo ella decidida , después de todo , su cuerpo había sido poseído por el , a si que que mas daba,-…..yo realmente te amo….Rey Sinbad….- confeso mirándolo fijamente con un gran sonrojo pero una gran triztesa.

-…princesa…-susurro el.

-….pero aun asi….no quiero contraer matrimonio por usted por una razón….-dijo volteando.

-….y cual es esa razón?...- pregunto el interesado.

-…..porque lo amo….es que no quiero que tengas que mantenerte atado a una persona como yo….estoy consciente de que no sientes nada hacía a mi…y realmente no quiero estar casada con alguien que ni siquiera me mira como mujer…-dijo cerrando los ojos con cierto orgullo al final.

-….bueno en cierto modo tienes razón….para mi aun eres una niña…..- sonrio Sinbad cosa que hizo enojar a la princesa.-…..pero….puede te equivoques en una cosa…..- dijo el acercándose a la princesa.

-….o-oye ….-Sinbad puso su mano en la cabeza de la princesa y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-…..no puedes afirmar que no siento nada hacia ti….ya que no conoces mi corazón….a si que no lo juzgues de ese modo….- dijo el acariciando la cabeza de la princesa.

-…..detente….-susurro ella y el la miro-….princesa?...-

!.-dijo ella quitando su mano de su cabeza.-…..ya jugaste con mi cuerpo a si que deja de jugar con mis sentimientos Rey Sinbad!.- dijo ella enojada con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sinbad la miro mas serio-….oye no digas eso….no es asi….-dijo el.

es hora de partir .- dijo la Dama de la corte interrumpiéndolos.

-…si….voy enseguida!.- dijo la princesa y se fue antes de que Sinbad pudiera decir algo.

-…-Sinbad solo se quedo mirando.-…..princesa….-susurro el cerrando los ojos.

Cuando Kougyoku Ren estaba a punto de embarcar de vuelta a el imperio Kou.

,PRINCESA!.- gritaron las damas agarrando el cuerpo de la princesa que se desmorono .

-….are…..mm….creo que estoy un poco mareada….eso es todo….- dijo ella levantándose.

Yamiraiha acudió-..le sucede algo?.- pregunto ella.

-…no…solo me maree un poco…pero no es nada….-esa acción le pareció raro a la bruja quien la miro detenidmente y una idea se le vino a la cabeza cosa que la dejo con una mirada de terror.

-.p-princesa , antes de irse le quiero pedir un favor!.- pidió ella y la princesa la miro.

-…que clase de favor?...-

* * *

Horas después la princesa había partido hacia el imperio.

-…por dios de ahora en adelante deberás controlar tu forma de beber!.- regañó Ja'Far al rey quien solo rio.-. oh vamos no volverá a pasar….además que quede en tregua con la princesa….- dijo el recostándose en su gran sofá de terciopelo.

-.!SINBAAAAD!.- grito la bruja Yamuraiha. Sinbad y Ja'Far fueron a ver.

-.!Que ocurre?.- pregunto el rey junto a su sus subordinados y a Aladdin ,Morgiana y Alibaba.

que le grito?.- pregunto Mor.

La bruja los miro y le enseno una bola de agua de color rosa oscuro.

-….que es eso?...-pregunto Aladdin.

-…..la princesa Kougyoku Ren….ESTA EMBARAZADA!.- grito ella horrorizada y todos se quedaron piedra..

Sinbad estaba en un estado de Shock hasta se cayo al estilo anime.

oe oe , estas segura de eso!?.- pregunto Ja'Far horrorizado.

!...antes de que la princesa partiera hacia el imperio Kou , vi que se mareo y se cayo…y justo pensé que como Sinbad cometió cierto error con ella….bueno …por eso para despejar mi duda le pedi a la princesa que antes de que se fuera , me diera una gota de su sangre….y con eso la analice .y dio positivo…miren el agua esta futsia….si no estuviera en estado estaría de color azul oscuro….-explico Yumiraiha.

, cuando el imperio Kou se entere de esto…. invadirá a Sindria….- dijo Pisti.

-...Que haremos Sin-….Sinbad?...-hablo Masrur y se quejo callado al ver que Sinbad tenia el rostro sombrío con unos ojos sin brillo y una expresión de sorpresa.

-…..voy a ser….padre?...-susurro el y todos lo miraron.

-…estas bien..Sin?...-pregunto Ja'Far y el Rey se levanto y como un zombi se fue a su habiacion.

-…voy a ser padre….voy a ser padre…..- se repetía a si mismo.

-…parece que la notica le pego muy fuerte….- comento Alibaba.

-…ahora que hara?...a Sinbad nunca le gusto casarse ¿cierto?…y ahora que será padre fue un golpe fuerte para el…..- dijo Aladdin un poco apenado por Sin.

Sinbad se recostó en su gran u lujosa cama….en la misma en que había desflorado a la princesa….pero el no recordaba nada….de lo que realmente sucedió…que fue esto.

"_**Flash Back ( de lo que sucedió en verdad , este no es un recuerdo de Sinbad ni de la princesa)"**_

_Sinbad estaba tomando unas copas con sus subordinados , muy alegre hasta que se emborracho fuertemente._

_-…waahh…una mas!.- decía el rey pero Ja'Far lo mando a su cuarto .- nada de eso , ya estas muy ebrio….- dijo y lo recostó en la cama de el y se fue._

_La princesa Kougyoku estaba triste pues Sinbad no había hablado con ella._

_-."…ya se fue a dormir…perdi la oportunidad de hablar con el…."….-penso tristemente ella._

_-….ah!.- la princesa fue noqueada por su consejero-…esta vez si te casaras con el rey y sin errores….lo prometo….- dijo el y las damas la llevaron de nuevo a la habitación de Sinbad_

_El consejero le hecho un trago de una poción rosa en la boca de Sinbad quien se lo tomo inconscientemente pues estaba soñando con licor..-….con esto definitivamente funcionara…-_

_Y puso una poción blanca en la boca de la princesa-…perdóneme princesa….- dijo el y se fue ._

_La poción roja tenia unas feromonas masculinas altamente fuertes , lo que haría que Sinbad al despertar , si viera a la primera mujer que se le topara…le aria el amor. Mientras que la poción blanca servia para emborrachar con una sola gota._

_Después de una hora… cuando eran aproximadamente las 3 de la madrugada._

_Sinbad empezó a despertar pues el contenedor metálico de la princesa le molestaba ya que le pinchaba la cara aunque el seguía muy borracho.-…agg….que es esto?...- dijo un ebrio y miro a la princesa._

_-…la princesa?...que hace aquí?...- se pregunto el mareado. En ese momento la posición dio efecto , El rostro de Sinbad de puso ligeramente rojo y empezó a jadear._

_-…q-que me pasa?...- se pregunto mirando ala princesa, el se subrio lentamente encima de ella, ya desnudo puesto el se quitaba la ropa mientras dormía._

_Sinbad inconscientemente empezó a quitar las finas ropas de la princesa , mientras la besaba apasionadamente sus labios , y bajaba a su cuello , la princesa empezó a reaccionar dando ligeros gemidos,, aunque se despertó en estado de embriagues por la posion blanca._

_-…ahh…S-Sinbad….q-que estas…..- susurraba entrecortadamente la princesa._

_Sinbad quito las ropas de la princesa , junto a su artefacto mágico que usaba en el cabello._

_-….hace frio….- decía ella mareada y sonrojada pues se había quedado totalmente desnuda._

_ …no te preocupes …pronto dejaras de sentirlo….-decia el hombre borracho._

_-….ah…que me vas a hacer?...-pregunto ella pues a penas y podía moverse por la ebriedad._

_-… déjalo todo a mi….- decía el y se acomodo en las piernas de la joven princesa , y procedió a penetrarla desflorando a la chica con cierta rudeza._

_ !….d-duele…- gimio la princesa arqueando la espalda y arañando la espalda del Rey. Sinbad empezó a embestirla rápidamente sin delicadeza pues como estaba ebrio no sabía lo que hacía ni a quien se lo hacía .Unas manchas de sangre de la princesa cayeron de su zona herida a las sabanas._

_Los gemidos de la princesa se daban sin parar , Sinbad jugueteaba con sus pechos moviendo sus caderas sin descanso al baile del placer y la lujuria.-…aaahhh!...-_

_Los dolores de la princesa terminaron y empezó el placer y la lujuria correspondiendo al Rey abrazándolo del cuello y besando sus labios , rodeando sus piernas en la cadera de el para que fuera mas adentro.-..Ahhh,…S-Sinbad…e-eres un pervertido..ahh.- gemia la princesa_

_Pasaron siquiera dos horas , hasta que llegaron al Climax, Sinbad se vino dentro de la princesa aunque cierta parte se rego afuera y cayo sobre la mancha de sangre por la perdida de la virgininad de la princesa.-…y-ya..no mas…- pidió la chica extasiada y el hombre dio un gran gemido ronco y cayo a su lado y se durmió al instante. Y la princesa se quedo dormida._

_Al dia siguiente._

_ !.- grito la princesa al despertarse desnuda al lado del Rey quien estaba en las mismas condiciones_

"_**Fin Flash Back" (disculpen si no estuvo muy emocionante el Lemon e_e es que estoy enferma y tras eso tengo que estudiar TT-TT mi cuerpo va a explotar QwQ)**_

Sinbad recordó la noche en la que estuvo con la princesa con cierta lentitud.-….ya lo estoy recordando….maldicion…como fue que yo….-decia el rey poniendo su mano en la cabeza.

Sinbad se sentía un poco mal , pensar que había desflorado a una joven que recién había cumplido los 18 años , el tenia 29 , le llevaba 11 años de diferencia pero en esa época la edad no importaba para casarse, ahora el iba a ser padre y quizás ella ni sabia.

Sinbad pensó bien las cosas y salió de su habitación.

…Ja'Far…vamos al imperio Kou….- ordeno el Rey seriamente.

-…ah tomado una decisión?...-pregunto Masrur y el asintio.

-…..voy a pedirle matrimonio a la princesa ….no puedo permitir que mi hijo crezca lejos de mi….-dijo el seriamete , Aladdin sonrio-. Entonces nosotros también vamos!.- dijo el pequeño y Morgiana asintio.

gracias Aladdin….- agradeció Sinbad sonriendo y el asintio.

Sinbad y sus subordinados fueron al imperio Kou y se encontraron con el príncipe Harukyuu.

…Rey Sinbad, a que se debe su presencia?.- pregunto el príncipe.

-…..deseo hablar con la princesa Kougyoku Ren….deseo proponerle matrimonio…- dijo Sinbad seriamente cosa qeu hizo sorprender a Hakuryuu.

-…pero ella ya esta comprometida….- dijo el cosa que hizo sorprender a todos.- ya esta comprometida?!.- dijo Sinbad y el príncipe asintio.

…como su compromiso con el Rey de Balbad de anulo , ella esta comprometida con el rey del nuevo imperio….el rey Atlas…el acuerdo se dio hace 3 tres dias….aunque como ella tenia sentimientos hacia usted se negó…pero por alguna razón acepto al final…-dijo el , Sinbad no podía aceptar eso.

no puede casarse con otra persona!.- reclamo Sinbad.

-.y por que no?...-pregunto el.-…por que la princesa esta esperando un hijo mio.!...- dijo el Rey Sinbad y Hakuryuu se quedo con una cara de "WTF O_O".-…q-que ah dicho?...-

-…bueno sucedió un incidente que no puedo explicar muy bien…y esa es la consecuencia…..- dijo Sinbad

-…mm…eso es muy grave….tendré que reportar esto a mi hermana y a mis primos….ahora entiendo por que el apuro de casarse con ella….pero no se puede ya que….ella no ah regresado….- dijo el cosa que hizo sorprender de nuevo a todos.

-. ¿¡Que!? ¡pero si ella regreso aquí y después de que se marcho yo vine a buscarla!.-

-. ¡señor!.- dijo uno de los soldados acercándose al príncipe Hakuryuu.

sucede?.- pregunto el -.! El barco en el que se transportaba la princesa Kougyoku Ren-sama fue atacado! , los sobrevivientes dicen que la princesa fue derrotada en batalla y secuestrada!.- habido el

!?.- dijeron todos

* * *

**_Desde que vi Magi me gusto esta pareja por lo que hice este fic, Ojala les guste!_**

**_NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR_**


	2. te encontre!, ah perdido la memoria?

Sinbad mostro una cara de preocupación y horror.-.q-que!?.-

Hakuryuu se quedo pensativo.-….quien haría tal cosa?…abisales al resto de la familia imperial para que empiecen la búsqueda!.- ordeno e l príncipe.

inmediatamente! .- asintio el soldado y se fue corriendo.

-. Vámonos , debemos encontrar a la princesa….- dijo Sinbad y se fue con los demás.

Hakuryuu miro a Morgiana tristemente , quien solo miraba a Alibaba.

Una esclava de cabello celeste claro igual al del Jazmin (de mi fic están relacionados XD) , muy largo y alborotado y ojos azules miraba al príncipe Hakuryuu.-…"…_por que esta triste_?..."…-se pregunto la chica de aproximadamente la edad del príncipe aunque parecía un poco menor que el príncipe aunque tenia le cuerpo muy bien desarrollado , su rostro era un poco infantil.

-….le sucede algo…príncipe?...-pregunto la chica llamando la atención del príncipe.

-…quien eres tu?...-pregunto con un poco frialdad.

-…..soy una esclava nueva….- sonrio ella , y pudo notar el brazo de madera de Hakuryuu y supo que le había sucedido un accidente.-….pero no estaré aquí por mucho….- dijo ella cosa que hizo sorprender un poco a Hakuryuu-….piensas escaparte?...-

-…. Jajajaja no…pero vendrán por mi…mi hermosa hermanita Jazmin….ella vendrá por mi...- dijo ella sonriendo de una manera un poco infantil.

Hakuryuu se puso serio-….sabes que decirme esto te puede costar caro a ti y a tu hermana?...-

La chica sonrio-…..si….pero….-La chica tomo la mano de madera de Hakuryuu con suavidad quien se sorprendió un poco por esa acción.-….que haces?...-

-…tu corazón es como esta madera….a veces es áspero y seco….pero que da calor y protección….-decia la chica con una suave y tierna voz y una linda mirada enternecedora. Hakuryuu por un momento se quedo encantado y embobado con la mirada y las acciones de la chica , pero luego reacciono y alejo su mano rápidamente.

-….no vuelvas a hacer eso sin permiso…- dijo el príncipe volteándose y ella solo sonrio.-…si…-respondió

Por otro Lado

Sinbad y los demás pasaron por la ciudad de y una mujer con capa rio-….jajaja…parece que la hermosa y joven princesa Kougyoku Ren ah caído presa de Al Sarmen…pero dice que fue rescatada por unas personas….- dijo la anciana y Sinbad escuchó eso y se puso alerta.

señora que ah dicho?.-pregunto Sinbad y la mujer lo miro.-… je pues sabe…la princesa Kougyoku Ren fue secuestrada por Al Sarmen…pero se dice que fue liberada por unas personas quienes se la llevaron…la causa de su secuestro es por que lleva a su hijo en su vientre….cierto…Rey Sinbad?...- dijo la mujer sonriendo de lado.

-….quien…es usted?...-pregunto Ja'Far seriamente.

-…jjejeje yo soy solo una anciana que lo sabe todo…..pero sabes Rey deberías darte prisa a encontrar a tu princesita….ya que en este momento…Al Sarmen quiere al bebe que esta creciendo en el vientre de esa chica…..ya que el poder que contiene ese niño es muy grande….es como tu….su padre….ya que si tiene suerte….nacerá un nuevo Magi….- dijo la anciana sorprendiendo a todos.

magi!?.- pregunto Aladdin sorprendido.

…pues desde el nacimiento de la hija del Rukh y el Black Rukh ya todo es posible pequeño Magi….- dijo la anciana sonriendo y camino para irse.

sabe mucho , díganos donde esta la princesa!.- pidió el rey Sinbad.

….para ser un conquistador de 7 laberintos y no puedes encontrar a una chica tu solo...vaya….pero te ayudare….- sonrio la vieja.-….en este momento esa chica está en la Isla sagrada….ya deberías saber cual es…..- dijo la vieja y Sinbad pensó.

-…ah…ese lugar…ya eh estado ahí lo conozco...- dijo Masrur y Ja'Far asintió -…claro fuimos una vez hay….-

pero date prisa….pues sus memorias están en peligro….- dijo la anciana y desapareció en un parpadeo.

! O_O , que vieja para más rápida…- dijo Alibaba .

-…. ¿sus memorias están en peligro?... ¿qué quiso decir con eso?...-susurro Morgiana un poco intrigada.

-…no lo sé…solo sé que con ese aviso debo darme prisa…- dijo Sinbad ya preocupado. Los chicos que lo acompañaban asintieron, ellos usaron un Barco grande para dirigirse hacia la llamada "Isla sagrada"

-...hay esta!.- habiso Aladdin y todos bajaron del barco al llegar a tierra firme.

Una vez bajaron ,, empezaron a recorrer la isla , que parecía un bosque tropical, con animales exóticos y peligrosos.-…wow….- susurraba Aladdin mirando el lugar.

-…. ¿!quienes son ustedes!? .- dijo una tribu armada rodeando a los chicos.

, miren , es el Rey Sinbad!.- dijo el mas viejo de ellos y Sinbad sonrio.-. sr Antonio! Que gusto volver a vernos!.- saludo Sinbad sonriendo. La tribu bajo sus armas.

Los chicos fueron llevados a la tribu hacia el la líder (estoy cansada de que la mayoría de líderes de las tribus son hombres -.-*).

!.- dijo una mujer de la edad de Sinbad , vestida de joyas y diamantes con telas finas pero parecido al que usaba las mujeres de la tibu , tenia el cabello negro y ojos rosas y una enorme belleza física .

, reina Cleopatra , es un gusto volver a verla!.- saludo el Rey Sinbad sonriendo , la mayoría de varones que acompañaban a Sinbad se sonrojaron por la belleza de la chica.

lindo Sinbaaad~.- decía sonrojada la mujer abrazándolo.

Cleopatra necesito su ayuda , estoy buscando a alguien que probablemente este en esta isla.- dijo Sinbad mas serio , La mujer se alejo un poco.

….ya se…te refieres a aquella una de las princesas del imperio Kou , aver…como era que se llamaba…¡ah!… Kougyoku Ren cierto?.- dijo la mujer recordando y Sinbad asintio rápidamente.

! ella esta aquí?.- pregunto el Rey sin preámbulos. La mujer asintio.

, unas personas la trajeron aquí…nos dijo que debíamos mantenerla oculta y protejerla….pero….ella….no actúa como una princesa desde que despertó…- dijo Cleopatra y los demás no entendieron.

quieres decir?.- pregunto Sinbad y Cleopatra los llevo hasta donde se veía jugar a los niños.

Hay pudieron ver a la princesa Ren , haciendo malabares de circo , con sus brazos a los lados y una pierna alzada hacia atrás usando su pierna derecha como soporte para su cuerpo , con unas palos sosteniendo unos platos de oro en cada mano y en su pie libre. Los niños aplaudían felices y princesa cambiaba de posiciones sin hacer caer ningún plato , hasta de paro en una mano con sus piernas habiertas y su vestido de princesa se venia abajo lentamente dejando ver sus lindas piernas y otras cosas mas.

!.- dijeron los hombres mirando pero Sinbad les tapo los ojos con una venita roja en la frente.-!no miren!.- reclamo el rey.

Sinbad corrió hacia la princesa y la agarro de la cintura y la puso cabeza arriba como debería ser bajándole el vestido y acomodándoselo.

princesa como usted no debería hacer esa clase de cosas!.- dijo mirándola fijamente , Kougyoku se sonrojo notablemente y se alejo de el nerviosa.-. ¿¡q-q-quien eres tu!?.- pregunto ella sonrojada.

Sinbad y los demás se sorprendieron-. No recuerda a Sinbad….- susurro Masrur.

-…..que estas diciendo , soy Sinbad…..eh…no me recuerdas?...- pregunto Sinbad con una cara anime y unas rayitas azules en la frente (igual que como cuando Sinbad le dice a Aladdin que el es el gran Sinbad en el cap 7 del anime pero Aladdin no le entiende XDDD).

-….mmm….- La princesa se le acerco con cierto recelo y sonrojo , lo miro fijamente y se puso como un tomate.-. n-n-no te recuerdo!.- dio corriendo a esconderse detrás del anciano.

-…"…_es muy guapo…no se por que mi corazón papita tan fuerte cuando estuve_ _cerca de el_…"….-penso la princesa con intriga mirándolo detrás del anciano.

-….p-p-por que!?.- pregunto el Rey Sinbad hecho piedra de la impresión.

-…bueno….cuando esas personas nos la trajeron , ella tenia un golpe en laq cabeza e incluso sangraba por esa herida…probablemente ese golpe le causo perdida de memoria…..no recuerda que es una princesa….ni quien es…ni siquiera sabe su nombre….- contesto el anciano.

Esa situación preocupo a Sinbad.-,,,si ella fue golpeada…entonces….-

-…oh….si lo que le preocupa es el hijo que ella espera no hay de que preocuparse….la revisamos con magia y nos sorprendimos al enterarnos que estaba embarazada….pensamos que tal vez el bebe estuviese en peligro pero ese pequeño es muy fuerte jejejeje , esta sano y salvo y crece perfectamente bien…- sonrio el anciano , eso alivio mucho el corazón de Sinbad y el rey mostro una sonrisa.

por cuidar de ella.- agradeció el rey.-…pero debo llevármela de regreso…o el imperio Kou podría atacar su tribu por que podría considerar esto un aviso de guerra .- dijo Sinbad mas serio y el anciano asintió

hay problema.- asintió el viejo.-….pero….si la princesa se niega seria un problema ya que como perdió la memoria no conoce a nadie más que a nosotros .- decía el viejo acariciándose la larga barba blanca.

Ja'Far le dio la razón.-…tiene razón….entonces Sinbad deberás convencerla de venir con nosotros….-

-.Q-QUE Y-YO!?.- dijo Sinbad señalándose a si mismo.

, ¿quien se emborracho y desfloro a la princesa? ¿ Por culpa de quien la princesa ahora es perseguida por estar embarazada? .- decía Ja'Far y Sinbad se hacía más pequeño y más pequeño.

-….e-esta bien….pero no digas mas….-decía Sinbad con unas lagrimitas al estilo anime.

Sinbad se acerco a La princesa y con una amable sonrisa dijo.

, querrías dar un paseo conmigo? Me gustaría hablar con usted , disculpe mi comportamiento hace un momento .- decía amablemebte extendiéndole la mano como todo un caballero.

Ren lo miro con timidez-…."… ¿_porque me trata como princesa?_..."….s-si….acepto…- dijo sonrojada y salió de tras del anciano y tomo la mano de Sinbad con cierto miedo pues su mano temblaba un poco , Sinbad agarro su mano-. Bien vamos.-

Sinbad se llevo a la princesa a caminar por el bosque en su parte más segura , donde habían muchas frutas y animales lindos.

-…..esto….usted es un rey ¿cierto?... ¿por que quiso traerme hasta acá?...-pregunto ella tímidamente, su personalidad había cambiado mucho por la perdida de sus recuerdos.

Sinbad la miro y tomo un respiro-….si te dijera la verdad querrías matarme jajaja…..- rio el .-,….por eso lo único que te pudo decir es…- dijo y se volteo y le tomo la mano.

-. ¡yo el Rey Sinbad , conquistador de 7 laberintos y amo de 7 Djins!….¡quiero a ti , princesa Kougyoku Ren que seas mi esposa!.- pidió el seriamente

-… ¿esposa?... ¿princesa?...-susurro sonrojada y muy sorprendida.-…. ¿de que hablas?….yo no soy ninguna princesa….-

-…si lo eres….estoy seguro de que cuando tus recuerdos sea recuperados lo recordaras…..- dijo Sinbad mirándola fijamente.

La chica se alejo de Sinbad.-….lo siento…..pero no puedo casarme con alguien a quien no conozco….ademas soy vulgar….- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-.v-vulgar?.- tartamudeo Sinbad pensando en lo peor.

-.…si….el abuelo Antonio me dijo que estoy embarazada…..- dijo caminando dándole la espalda.-…ni siquiera sé quién es el padre…..o si esto fue producto de alguna violación….- dijo y Sinbad se altero.

-." _¡NO FUE VIOLACION_!".- grito en sus adentros pues no podía revelar la verdad aun_.-…"…aunque si lo fue por un lado pero tú me correspondiste nunca te negaste!"…_.-pensó recordando

-…..o probablemente vendí mi cuerpo por dinero y soy una prostituta….no lo se….- decía y Sinbad no soporto mas y la agarro de los hombros.- ¡deténgase por favor!.- pidió el casi enojado.

-….Rey Sinbad?...-susurro sorprendida y sonrojada.

-…..realmente no me importa lo que usted piense que fue…pero le aseguro que usted no es nada de lo que esta diciendo! ….y con el matrimonio…entiendo que cree que recién me conoce….lo comprendo….pero le aseguro que tu y yo ya nos conocemos….por eso vine a pedirle matrimonio….-

La princesa pensó un poco.-mmmm….no ,no, no puedo lo siento aun no te conozco suficiente…..- dijo ella negando con la cabeza y disculpándose , Sinbad cerró los ojos suspirando.-….entonces are que me conozcas bien .- dijo el sonriendo

La princesa sonrió_-…"…él es amable…"…-_pensó ella más tranquila.

-. Por cierto viejo.- dijo la princesa y Sinbad se congeló al estilo anime.-.v-v-viejo?.-

…..verdad?...-

TENGO 29!.- dijo reclamando el y la princesa lo miro mas de cerca.-…..oh…si eres joven….lo siento últimamente mi vista esta borrosa….- dijo limpiándose los ojos.

-….vista borrosa….. ah ¡¿te ah picado algún insecto?! .- pregunto preocupado.

-…si….hace poco….un insecto raro me pico a lo que caminábamos….uh….me siento…rara…- dijo y se desmayo cayéndose hacia atrás pero SInbad la agarro rápidamente-. Princesa!.-

SInbad noto que la princesa estaba caliente a lo que le toco la frente.-…esto es malo!...- Sinbad la agarro al estilo nupcial y se la llevo rápidamente a la tribu.- viejo Antonio!.- llamo Sinbad.

que tanto alboroto?.- pregunto el anciano.-..l aprincesa ah sido picada por un Dito… necesitamos un antídoto! .- dijo un poco desesperado.

El anciano asintio .- si…aun me quedan algunos ingredientes a si que preparare uno rápido…-

Antonio…- agradeció el.

La princesa Kougyoku estaba recostada en una cama, Sinbad cuidaba de ella vigilándola , ya le habían dado el antídoto a si que se recuperaba lentamente.

La Reina Cleopatra de acerco a Sinbad-. Sinbaaad~.- dijo ella melosamente abrazándolo por la espalda.

, señorita Cleopatra.- dijo sonriendo.

lindo Sinbad~…cuanto tiempo te quedaras esta vez?.- pregunto ella sonrojada mirándolo.

hasta que la princesa se recupere.- dijo el y ella hizo una mueca.-…joo…solo te preocupas por la princesa…. ¿y yo? ¿ que acaso no me extrañaste?.- pregunto ella en un tonito sensual.

Como olvidarla , si la reina Cleopatra le dio una "despedida" inolvidable ( -.-* ya se imaginaran).

la eché de menos .- dijo el sonriendo.

Cleopatra no se resistió y tomo a SInbad y lo beso. Justo en ese momento el antídoto había hecho efecto y la princesa abrió los ojos y miro aquella escena.

La princesa no podía saber porque pero le dolía mucho , demasiado , incluso una lagrima se le escapo , su corazón se había roto , ella se levanto y Sinbad y Cleopatra de separaron.-…señorita Cleopatra!.- reclamo Sinbad .

-…eres un maldito…..- dijo la princesa con el rostro sombrío , Sinbad se levanto de Golpe y la miro.-….p-princesa…déjeme explicarle…-dijo Sinbad desesperado .

oeoe por que le das explicaciones? Tu y ella no tienen nada .- reclamo Cleopatra enojada.

-….eres un maldito Sinbad, después de que me pediste matrimonio te atreviste a besarle delante de mi….fui estúpida al pensar….que eres una buena persona….y mas estúpida al quererme imaginar que tu fueses el verdadero padre mi hijo! .- grito ella enojada y dolida.

Sinbad se sorprendió por lo ultimo que dijo ella_.-…"ella quería que yo fuese el padre aun si no sabia que lo soy"….._princesa…-susurro el.

-…. ¿¡que te pasa!? No sueñes mucho mocosa , Sinbad solo se fija en mujeres maduras y bien desarrolladas …- dijo mirando el pecho de la princesa que no estaba tan bien dotado como el de Cleopatra.

-. Ya basta señorita Cleopatra!.- pidió Sinbad un poco enojado.

La princesa bajo la mirada y agarro a su objeto metalico que tenia en la cabeza-…..Reina cleopatra….le agradezco que me haya permitido estar aquí en su tribu…y me ire inmediatamente….-dijo ella e invoco a su Djin. Ella no sabia como invoco al Djin y se convirtió en una espada pero estaba tan dolida y enfadada que ya ni sabia lo que hacia.

-….me ire lejos de este lugar….y de todos ustedes!.- dijo la princesa pero Sinbad trato de detenerla.

princesa , en tu estado no deberías.- pero la princesa lo ataco y el lo esquivo.

-. ALEJATE NO TE ME ACERQUES!.- grito ella enfadada.

-….princesa….- Sinbad sintió un dolor en su pecho , pero no era por un ataque…era su corazón.

Ellos salieron afuera y Masrur , Ja'Far , Morgiana , Aladdin y Alibaba salieron a ver que pasaba .- !que sucede!?.- pregunto Alibaba.

-…esa es..la princesa esta usando su Djin!.- dijo sorprendido Ja'Far.

-….no necesito un esposo , o ser una princesa, o casarme contigo y ser Reina! , yo no quiero a un maldito como tu como esposo! .- grito enojada con unas lagrimas en los ojos sosteniendo su espada con cierto miedo.

-. Princesa debes escucharme!.- pidió Sinbad.

! , no quiero que te vuelvas a acercárteme , no se quien es el padre de mi hijo y ni me importa! , a si que yo lo criare sola , sere padre y madre de el y todo lo que necesite! .-

-. Ese Niño necesita a su padre tanto como a su madre!.- dijo el .- por eso vine a proponerte matrimonio!.-

La princesa se sorprendió .-….tu lo sabias?...q…que quieres decir con eso?...- dijo retrocediendo con los ojos exaltados.

-. YO SOY EL UNICO Y VERDADERO PADRE DE ESE HIJO!.- grito Sinbad explotando la bomba de su coraje.

La reina Cleopatra y el anciano se sorprendieron a gran escala.

-…..no….puede ser…- susurro Kougyoku y se le escparon unas lagrimas.-….debes estar bromeando….-

-…..no es ninguna broma , yo soy el padre biológico de ese bebe que llevas en tu vientre , por eso vine aquí a recuperarte , muchas cosas ocurrieron a si que no pude pedirte matrimonio antes….yo nunca quise casarme con ninguna mujer , pero ahora tengo un motivo muy grande para hacerlo…..por eso tienes que venir conmigo princesa….-

-…estas diciendo…que soy tu futura mujer?...- dijo ella con el rostro sombrio.

.- la princesa ataco de nuevo a Sinbad quien lo esquivo de nuevo .- princesa?!.-

, SOY TU MUJER , FUTURA ESPOSA, LLEVO A TU HIJO EN MI VIENTRE Y TRAS ESO ME ENGAñAS CON LA REINA CLEOPATRA EN MIS PROPIAS NARICES, ERES LO PEOR!.- grito enojada mas que antes.

-.b-bueno eso puedo explicarlo!.- dijo el nervioso.

-...detengase...lo explicare…- dijo la reina acercándose a la princesa seriamente.

-…reina Cleopatra….- dijo Kougyoku.

-….yo bese a Sinbad por que el me gusta mucho y quería que el fuese mi esposo….pero ahora que se tu significas mucho para el , cuando te enfermaste el estuvo hay para cuidarte sin moverse un segundo por eso renuncio a el…porque me atrevo hasta a decir que te ama…- dijo Cleopatra.

-….Reina Cleopatra….-susurro Sinbad. La princesa se sintió mal y bajo la mirada.

-…..y-yo….-


	3. noche apasionada , salvame!

_**En este capi hay escena Lemon , disfrutenla!**_

* * *

-….Reina Cleopatra….-susurro Sinbad. La princesa se sintió mal y bajo la mirada.

-…..y-yo….- susurro la princesa sintiéndose un poco mal y bajando la mirada al igual que la espada se volvió agua de nuevo.

-….. ¿¡que haces aquí Kougyoku!?...-pregunto Judal llevando en su turbante mágico de color rojo oscuro e Iris le acompañaba a su lado . chicos~.- saludo Iris con una sonrisa.

-. Judal!.- dijo Sinbad mirándolo.

….es el rey estupido….vamos princesa , Hakuryuu me pidió venir a buscarte….-avisó el magi oscuro .

Kougyoku miro con confusión a Judal e Iris .- ¿quienes son ustedes? …- pregunto ella confundida y Judal alzo una ceja.

-...pero de que tonterías hablas?... pues quien mas voy a ser ,soy Judal .- decía el.

, ella ah perdido la memoria y esta embarazada .- dijo Iris sorprendida y Judal se sorprendió también.

-. ¿¡que dices!? .- pregunto Judal a su mujer con los ojos exaltados – y el es el padre!.- dijo ella señalando a Sinbad .

Judal pego una carcajada .- JAJAJAJAAJA , ESTA VEZ LA CAGASTE SINBAD, te costara caro violar a Kougyoku , ahora Sindria y el imperio Kou están en guerra a menos que te cases con ella y Sindria se convierta en parte del imperio Kou .- dijo divertido Judal ,Sinbad mostro enojo ante el mal comentario de Judal

-. cierra la puta la boca!.- protesto el rey de sindria molesto.

-. lo que sea , date prisa Kougyoku , en tres días te casas con el rey del imperio vecino.- decía Judal.

-.c –casarme?...c-con otro rey, pero no sé quién soy y además estoy embarazada de este sujeto!.- decía señalando a Sinbad.

tendrás que explicárselo a tus hermanos ,- dijo Judal y bajo , tomo a Kougyoku y salto a la túnica.- ESPERA!.- decía ella.

-. SUELTALA!.- reclamo el rey de sindria.

nos vemos rey estúpido!.- decía Judal y se fue.

-. ESPERA JUDAL!.- reclamo el rey.

* * *

**Una vez en el imperio Kou.**

* * *

Judal llego con Iris y Kougyoku y se reunieron con Ren Kouen , Ren Kouha y Ren Koumei.

chicos , adivinen que , Kougyoku esta embarazada del rey de Sindria~ , el rey estúpido de Sinbad .- rio Judal , sus hermanos Kouha y Koumei pusieron una cara de "O_O WTF" mientras que el mayor Kouen alzo una ceja.

-.D-de verdad Kougyoku?.- pregunto Koumei sorprendido al igual que Kouha , Kougyoku retrocedió.-….quienes sois ustedes?...-pregunto nerviosa.

-.y por cierto ah perdido la memoria cuando intentaron secuestrarla por el crio que lleva en su vientre .- dijo Judal con las manos en la nuca.

Kouen sonrio a medias .- eso quiere decir que ah sido un abuso contra el imperio Kou….supongo que esto quiere decir guerra contra Sindria a menos que mi hermana se case con el cierto?.- pregunto Koumei

….Kougyoku , aun así perdido la memoria tu misión de casarte con el rey Atlas sigue en pie….- deijo seriamente su hermano mayor Kouen.

-.c-casarme con ese rey? Pero estoy embarazada! Ningún rey aceptara a una princesa que no es casta y peor que esta embarazada de otro!.- dijo Kougyoku.

-. Al rey Atlas e gustas y por eso te eligió como esposa .- dijo Koumei.

al imperio Atlantis ahora mismo .- ordeno Kouen y Kougyoku bajo la mirada.-. y no hay mas protestas….-entonces Kouen se retiro.

Kougyoku , como fue , dolió? Fue un salvaje y te violo?.- pregunto Kouha pícaramente y Koumei ponía atención y la princesa se puso roja como tomate .- N-NO LO RECUERDO!...b-bueno….me ah estado doliendo un poco hay abajo desde que perdí la memoria a si que no se…..-susurro esto ultimo con un sonrojo notable y Kouha y Koumei pusieron una cara de pervertidos.

que en verdad te violo?.- pregunto Kouha y Koumei asentía.

-.N-NO LO SEE /.- decía ella sacudiendo sus bracitos de forma graciosa.

no te preocupes hermanita, que mientras te casas con el rey Atlas nosotros vengaremos tu _castidad._- decía Kouha con una sonrisa siniestra sacando su espada.

-…v-vengar mi castidad?...piensas hacerle algo al rey Sinbad?...-pregunto con preocupación la princesa embarazada.

obviamente….te veo en la boda….- se despidió Kouha y se fue con su hermano.

Kougyoku cayó de rodillas-…que hago?...no quiero casarme con ese tal rey Atlas….-susurraba con unas lagrimitas.

* * *

**Dia después.**

* * *

Kougyoku se dirigió hacia el imperio Atlantis que estaba roedado de agua.

Kougyoku , mi quería prometida , es un placer verla.- decía el rey , que era un hombre Rubio de cabello un poco largo ,de contextura musculosa como Sinbad , de ojos azules y tenia un piercing a un costado del labio inferior.

-…rey…no puedo casarme con usted….estoy embarazada y el padre es el Rey Sinbad, mi cuerpo ah sido tocado por otras manos a si que no soy digna de casarme con usted….-decía Kougyoku haciendo reverencia.

El hombre en vez de espantarse, sonrio .- ….entiendo princesa , realmente no me importa ya que desde que la vi por primera vez….me enamore de usted….y aun si ah cometido un error y espera un hijo o hija de otro hombre , yo voy a criarlo como si fuese mío , le daré todo mi apoyo .- decía amablemente el rey Atlas tomando la mano de Kougyoku quien se sorprendió de esa respuesta.

-….rey Atlas….p-pero yo….-susurraba sorprendida.

-.y como usted es mi prometida le prometo cuidar de usted y tratarle como una princesa digna .- sonrio el hombre.

-….entiendo….gracias….-decía con una sonrisa forzada.

Una habitación se le fue seleccionada a la princesa hasta que llegase el esperado dia de casamiento.

-…. ¿que hago….Sinbad…..?...-susurro la princesa con unas lagrimas , y recordó todo lo que había olvidado , recordó quien era, recordó que su único y verdadero amor era Sinbad , e incluso en un difícil recuerdo , recordó su primera vez con el Rey y se sonrojo furiosamente con lo último.

La princesa se recostó en la cama con la mano en el pecho .-….el….el…fue tan…apasionado….-susurro la princesa muy sonrojada recordando cada rose , casa beso , todo.

-….te amo Sinbad….sálvame…..-susurro Kougyoku derramando unas lagrimas y quedándose dormida.

* * *

El rey Sinbad despertó de su cama , con una sensación de preocupación en el pecho.

-….Kougyoku….-susurro Sinbad con un poco de agitación , quería desear que todo fuese solo un sueño , pero era real….muy real.

Sin Embargo el rey de Sindria había decidido recuperar a su joven princesa , quien ya se había ganado un lugar especial en el corazón del Rey , un lugar que ninguna mujer podría ocupar.

El rey se dispuso a ir al imperio Atlantis ya que Judal dijo que la princesa Kougyoku debía casarse con el rey de Atlas.

aquí al imperio llegaremos en tres días en barco…..hasta entonces la princesa ya se habrá casado!.- decía Ja'Far y El rey hizo una mueca.-….entonces….Yamuraiha!.- hablo el rey a su bruja.

?.-

-. deprisa , prepara un circulo de teletransportacion!.- ordeno el rey.

-. De acuerdo , pero entonces solo podrás ir tu , ya que enviar a mas gente es mas difícil .- decía ella.

es más que suficiente , hazlo y espérenme aquí .- ordeno el rey y fue tele-trasportado a Atlantis.

* * *

Habia caído la noche , Kougyoku regreso a su habitación pues tuvo un banquete con el rey Atlas.

-….pasado mañana es el día…..-susurro Kougyoku , quitándose su vestido imperial , Sinbad estaba detrás de las cortinas , y pudo admirar el cuerpo desnudo de la princesa una vez más , como solo tenía menos de una semana de embarazo los cambios no se notaban , pero los únicos cambio notorios era que sus pechos se avían agrandado notablemente y sus caderas se habían ensanchado a si como su cintura se había afinado mas de lo que estaba haciendo sexys curvas provocativas y su trasero se había agrandado.

En los ojos del rey de Sindria se reflejaba el deseo que en ese momento sentía , se podría decir que después de ardiente noche , el la veía más sensual y atractiva que a cualquier mujer hermosa.

Kougyoku solamente se puso una bata suave de seda aunque era un poco tranparente ya que esa noche era un poco calurosa y en su estado casi todo le molestaba.

La princesa estiro un poco los brazos hacia arriba arqueando un poco su espalda , las manos del rey se apoderaron del cuerpo de la princesa , una le tapo suavemente la boca mientras que con la otra la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo ya que el estaba tras de ella.

-…"_Sinbad!?._"…-penso la princesa sonrojada al mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo.

-…shh…no hagas ruido…ya veo que has recuperado tus recuerdos.- susurro el rey al oído de la princesa y quito su mano de la boca de ella.

-….por que….estas aquí?...-pregunto ella sonrojada ya que el rey la tenia apresada de espaldas contra el cuerpo de el.

Sinbad sonrio de lado y con su mano toco el pecho de Kougyoku y bajo tocando su cintura, sus caderas incluso queriendo llegar a aquella zona prohibida.-…ahh….d-detente,…..-gimio la princesa sonrojada y sus piernas temblaban.

-…has crecido…-le susurro Sinbad al oído con sensualidad y beso el cuello de la princesa quien trataba de no gemir -….n-no….d-detente….-gimió ella y se separo de el y lo miro de frente.

-….c-como te atreves a hacerme eso?...estoy embarazada , debes respetarme!...a-además estoy comprometida!.- dijo ella en voz baja para que nadie escuchara.

Sinbad la tomo de la cintura -….enserio piensas casarte con ese tipo?...-pregunto el mirándola fijamente.

-….c-claro por qué , el ya sabe de mi embarazo, y dijo que estaba dispuesto a criarlo como su hijo , solo por estar conmigo…..-susurro la princesa , eso no gusto nada al rey , y la tomo del mentón y lo hizo mirarle ya que estaba cabizbaja.

-…no pienso permitir que ese boda se haga….-dijo seriamente.

-….y ¿ como piensas impedirlo? , ¿iras y diras que tu eres el padre de mi hijo?.- pregunto ella molesta.

Sinbad sonrio de lado .-….no necesariamente eso….are que tu no desees a otro hombre que no sea yo…- dijo el rey son sensualidad , eso sorprendió a la princesa .

Sinbad procedió a besar a la Kougyoku quien abrió los ojos de par en par

-…aah…ahh…-gemia ella tratando de separar su boca de la del rey , pero el la vencía y terminaba metiendo su lengua en la boca de la chica sacándole varios gemiditos.

El rey acariciaba las curvas de la princesa bajo su bata a pesar de que ella intentaba débilmente detener sus manos aunque su cuerpo la traicionaba , su convicción quería estar firme.

-…..aah…d-detente….-pedia ella muy roja con una mirada tierna que enloquecía al rey , quien la recostó en la cama .- n-no , estoy embarazada! .- decía ella tratando de alejar al rey con sus manitos puestas e el pecho de el y este sonrió .- …..Por si no lo sabías , una mujer embarazada puede tener relacionas hasta el tercer mes , y tu a penas tienes menos de una semana….a si que no hay excusa .- decía el

-.a-además estamos en el castillo del rey Atlas , no puedo hacer tan ofensa a mi futuro marido en su propio palacio!. .- decía ella muy roja.

-….ya verás como no será tu esposo….y realmente no me importa si estamos en territorio enemigo para hacerlo ….-respondió con una sonrisita y beso de nuevo a la princesa , quien sentía que cada vez estaba cerca de corresponderle.

Sinbad se separo un poco para quitarse lo que vestía , la princesa lo miraba exaltada y roja , aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía así , pues ya lo había visto cuando hubo la confusión.

-….q-que estas haciendo?...-decía tapándose los ojos tímidamente y muy roja , el rey le divertía esa forma inocente de actuar cuando se trataba de esas situaciones . lo que significaba que ella aun era una niña en ese sentido , pues no tenía una mente pervertida.

El rey quito suavemente las manos de la princesa que estaban sobre su propio rostro haciendo que lo mire "completamente" como era el , y esta se puso mas roja que un tomate.-...S-Sinbad n-no te desnudes !.- decía alzando la mano pero accidentalmente toco "aquello" que el rey tenia entre las piernas y ella casi le da un infarto.

-.f-f-fue un accidente!.- decía ella sacudiendo la cabeza muy roja y el sonrio con picardia.

vaya , estas tan ansiosa como yo .- sonrió el pícaramente.

-.n-no es asi!. princesa se volteo intentando gatear para escapar pero el rey la tomo de la cintura reteniéndola -. Ah!.- y que quito la bata de una sola admirando a su princesa que estaba boca abajo.

El rey sonrió y bajo para besar y lamer el cuello de la princesa bajando por su espalda ,-..Ahhh…n-no…-susurraba muy roja apretando las sabanas y mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior.

!.- gimió exaltada la princesa cuando el rey procedió a penetrar su intimidad femenina desde atrás.

A pesar de que no era la primera vez de la princesa , el empezó con embestidas suaves para no causar algún daño por su estado.

-..aahhh aahh…Sinbad….-gimió ella y Sinbad la abrazo besando su cuello.

-…..aahh…..n-no…esta….b-bien…..-gemía ella apretando las sabanas.

-….por que no?...tu me amas y yo a ti…..-le susurro el rey al oído , ella abrió los ojos de par en par con un enorme sonrojo y el corazón latiendo a mil -…q-que?...ah!...-.

-…si…te amo princesa Kougyoku….si no fuera así no estaría aquí desesperado buscándote y poniendo en riesgo Sindria para conseguirte… y no porque estés embarazada esperando un hijo mío..-decia el rey aumentando la velocidad.

-...Ahhh!...gmm….-gimio la princesa mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gemir fuerte ya que a pesar de que era un castillo muy grande , podrían escuchar los guardias.

Kougyoku tenia un sinnúmero de emociones , donde estaban la alegría , el amor , la triztesa. Todo era un revuelo dentro del corazón de la chica , pero el placer que le provocaba las embestidas de su amado le hacía salir de pequeño mundo.

Sinbad salió de ella un momento para voltearla y volver a entrar haciendo que diera un gemido algo fuerte , y mirar su rostro sonrojado y extasiado de frente mientras iba cada vez más rápido y más fuerte.

-..aahhh!...-gemia y se tapaba la boca , pero Sinbad quito sus manos para besar apasionadamente los dulces labios de la princesa mientras seguía con sus embestidas.

El rey disfrutaba más que nadie , pues lo que le hacía a Kougyoku lo estaba disfrutando mas que nunca , ese placer y sentimiento no se compraba con nunca nada que haya tenido antes con otras mujeres.

Antes Sinbad pensaba en usar a la princesa Kougyoku para sus intereses de Sindria , y usarla a favor ya que poseía el poder de un Djinn , Vinea , pero todo cambio , Sinbad se había enamorado de la princesa , ahora todo era distinto.

-…aahh….- La princesa se dejo llevar y correspondió al beso de Sinbad abrazándolo y apegando mas su cuerpo al de él y rodeando la cintura del hombre con sus hermosas piernas haciéndole ir mas adentro haciendo que el rey emitiera un gemido.

-….kougyoku….-susurro el continuando y la tomo de la cintura guiándole su ritmo.

Al igual que antes , pasaron como dos horas antes de que llegaran al tan esperado Climax , la princesa estaba al borde de un desmayo muy sonrojada y agitada , pues el rey de Sindria le prácticamente había obligado a dar todo de sí misma , pero esta vez lo hicieron estando consientes , esta vez ya no por una poción de amor , si no que lo hicieron de verdad.

-….ven conmigo a Sindria , cásate conmigo y se la reina de Sindria , y nuestro hijo o hija se criara con sus padres juntos…..a sí que cásate conmigo Princesa Kougyoku….- decía el rey encima de ella mirándola fijamente.

-….y-yo…..-susurraba la princesa queriendo derramar unas lagrimas en sus rosadas mejillas.-…-pero si lo hago el imperio Kou de seguro se adueñará de Sindria….y no puedo permitir eso, no me lo perdonaria….por eso no quise casarme contigo cuando Ka Koubun lo dijo…-confeso la princesa llorando , Sinbad mostró sorpresa en sus ojos.-….princesa….-

-….yo se que tan cruel puede ser el imperio Kou y sus emperadores…..y porque te amo y se cuán importante es tu país para ti , pues tu lo levantaste con tu esfuerzo…por eso no me perdonaría , que mi imprudencia , El Imperio Kou tomara posesión sobre Sindria….por eso no debo casarme contigo aun cuando lo desee….si yo no fuese una princesa Imperial de Kou….-susurraba esto ultimo bajando la mirada.

Sinbad comprendió por que ella dijo que no se casaría después de que hubo el alboroto en sindria.

-…por eso vete Sinbad , encuentra una mejor mujer…..que no sea de un imperio enemigo de Sindria….-pidió la princesa vistiéndose .-….no sacrifiques a tu amado reino por alguien como yo…..ahora vuelve a Sindria , ya que si el rey Atlas te encuentra…habrá una guerra entre Atlantis y Sindria….-decía ella poniendo su contenedor metálico en su cabello.

voy a renunciar a ti princesa , definitivamente te convertiré en mi reina .- dijo con decisión Sinbad y se vistió poniendo sus contenedores en su lugar y el circulo de teletransportacion se abrió.

a volver a por ti , aun si tengo que volverme enemigo de este país. -Dijo el

Y Cuando Sinbad se estaba tele-transportando , Kougyoku volteo a mirarlo con lagrimas en los ojos y una mirada de dolor y ternura .-…..sálvame Sinbad …..-pidió ella con una voz quebradiza.

Sinbad abrió los ojos de par en par con un sentimiento de dolor en el pecho al ver su rostro.

Sinbad alzo la mano con intención de Alcanzarla .- VEN PRINCESA KOUGYOKU!.-

-... SINBAD!.- dijo ella corriendo y alzando la mano , cuando sus manos iban a entrelazarla y agarrarse , era tarde por que Sinbad ya había sido teletransportado.

La princesa cayo de rodillas al ver que Sinbad había desaparecido ,sus lagrimas no paraban de rodar -…Ahhh….-empezo a llorar ella agarrando su propio vestido fuertemente.-….Sinbad…..- lloro ella.

Sinbad apareció junto a Yamuraiha y Aladdin .- Yamuraiha , envíame de nuevo , la princesa estaba dispuesta a venir conmigo!.- ordeno Sinbad .

-. No puedo, me eh agotado mucho pues mantuve la teletransportacion por mucho.- dijo ella cansada.

-...Tch...maldición! muéstrale cómo hacerlo a Aladdin , seguro podrá hacerlo!.- pidió el a la bruja.

podría , pero eso tomaría mucho tiempo .- dijo ella.

no la traigo rápido , la boda se llevara a cabo mañana , y hasta llegar a ese imperio tomara algunos días!.- reclamo Sinbad tratando de idear un plan.-…que hago?...-

Sinbad no te pongas asi , Aladdin ayúdame un poco con tu magoi para recrear el circulo de teletransportacion .- pidio Yamuraiha.

-. Maldición .-y asi juntos volvieron a recrear el círculo .- escúchame Sinbad , este es ultimo círculo , no tengo mas energía para crear un de retorno a si que si encuentras a la princesa tendrán que huir del imperio mientras los buscamos , entendido!?.- habido Yamuraiha seriamente.-

-...esta bien , de acuerdo!.- acepto el.-…."_esta vez si la traeré de regreso_"…-

* * *

**_Ojala este quedando bien! :D_**

**_NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR._**


	4. posecion malvada , SON TRES! OO

La princesa Kougyoku estaba caminando tristemente por los alrededores del palacio .

-….princesa….es hora de que se prepare para la boda que se hace esta tarde .- decía la dama de la corte y ella asintió.-….de acuerdo….-asintió .

Hora después

Kougyoku estaba vestida de novia tradicional de esa época , lo único que conservaba era su artefacto aunque esta vez estaba de lado no encima de su cabeza pues en hermoso peinado que ella tenía lo requería así.

-…estoy…..lista…-dijo ella y las damas de la corte la escoltaron hasta la ceremonia.

Todos los príncipes del imperio Kou estaban presentes, aunque Kougyoku pidió que no hubiese mucha gente.

Por lo que solo fue la familia imperial y la familia de Atlantis.

reunidos aquí para conmemorar la unión de dos grandes naciones , el imperio Kou y el imperio Atlantis por medio de la unión de la princesa imperial , Ren Kougyoku y el rey de Atlantis , el rey Atlas .- decía un viejo sacerdote que por muchísimos años había casado a los emperadores del imperio Kou.

Kougyoku miro , estaba sus hermanos , aparte estaba Hakuryuu y Hakuei , la única que no estaba presente era la madre de Hakuryuu que actualmente era la emperatriz del Imperio Koi.

-…."_Sinbad…_."…..-la princesa derramo una lagrima cerrando los ojos con dolor y en ese momento dos tornados azotaron la ceremonia.

!?.- dijo Kouha sacando su espalda.

Era Sinbad que estaba usando su equipamiento Djin de Focalor , estaba volando encima de ellos.-…. ¡yo Rey de Sindria , Sinbad , me opongo completamente a esta absurda unión! Ya que la princesa Kougyoku esta esperando un hijo mío .- reclamo Sinbad seriamente muy molesto.

fin llegas! . ahora tomaremos venganza por nuestra hermana!.- dijo Kouha invocando su espada y esta se hizo gigante .- te cortare en pedazos!.- y el joven príncipe ataco a Sinbad que lo mando volando usando tornados.

-…..no me dejáis otra opción…..habita en mi cuerpo Zepar!.- invoco el y se transformo en ese pequeño diablillo .

.- grito el con una enorme honda de sonido que hizo dormir a todos los presentes , cuando Kougyoku iba a caer de espaldas por que también sufrió el efecto de Separ , Sinbad invoco d nuevo a focalor y rápidamente la tomo en brazos ya que sería peligroso que sufriera una caída en su estado.-….prometí que no te casarías…..-sonrió Sinbad y se llevo volando a la princesa lejos de ese lugar.

* * *

Una hora después , la princesa abrió sus ojos y se hayo recostada en el regazo del rey que estaba bajo una palmera .- S-SINBAD?.- dijo ella sorprendida levantándose de golpe.

El rey sonrió .- al fin despiertas , sufriste el efecto de Zepar , pero estas bien .-

-….q-que paso con la boda?.- pregunto ella preocupada.

-….te dije que no permitiría que te casaras , a si que me entrometí y te saque de hay aun cuando tus hermanos querían matarme .- respondió el rey apegando a la princesa a el y ella se sonrojo. -. Pero ahora…..el imperio ira tras Sindria….-dijo ella sentada en sus piernas por lo que estaba nerviosa

-... No te preocupes , tengo fuertes guerreros , esta Aladdin , Alibaba , Morgiana y mis 8 generales , además no soy débil…..-sonrio el!

-.e-entonces yo luchare contra el imperio Kou para proteger a Sindria!.- dijo ella decidida y Sinbad sonrio.

-. Gracias princesa , aun sabiendo que iras contra el imperio que te crio solo por mi…..-y ella asintio.

-….siempre le agradeceré al imperio que me dio un hogar….pero definitivamente no puedo permitir que destruyan Sindria….-decia bajando la mirada y el la tomo del mentón .-…..esa es mi mujer…..-le dijo orgullosamente y la beso , ella correspondió con timidez .

-….y ahora que hacemos?...-pregunto ella mirando alrededor y el sonrio .- podemos hacer muuuchas cosas no crees?...- dijo el y ella le estiro las mejilas.

-. No seas pervertido!...ayer me dejaste exhausta….-dijo ella muy sonrojada y el rio .- jajajaja que problema~ .- decía el alegre abrazándole con cariño .

-….ire caminar un poco….me siento algo mareada por mi estado…-decía ella y se levantó de las piernas del rey y se entro por un pequeño bosque.

-. Matte , no vayas sola es peligroso .- decía el .

!.- grito la princesa y Sinbad sin pesar dos veces corrió hacia ella .- que sucede!?.- pregunto preocupado pensando que podría ser un ataque sorpresa del imperio Kou o el Atlantis , pero realmente una tarántula se le había subido al vestido de la princesa.

tengo miedo! .- decía ella sacudiendo su contenedor metalico que estaba transformado en su espada de Vinea .- que ascooooo QwQ .- empezó a correr ,Sinbad le preocupo que ella se lastimara con su propio contenedor de Djinn ya que estaba apuntando a la tarantula que justo se había hubicado en el vientre de ella.

-.. NO HAGAS ESO!.- decía Sinbad y le quito la tarántula .- ya ya paso….-

-. AAH!.-grito Kougyoku y abrazo a Sinbad asustada pues la daba miedo y asco ese tipo de insecto -. Fue horrible!.- decía ella y Sinbad sonreía.- te dije que no fueses sola.-

-…..p-pero…no soy débil….-decía ella alzando la mirada para verlo ya que él era más alto que ella , la princesa tenía una mirada de niña pequeña con unas lagrimitas de una forma muy tierna que el rey no se resistió agachar la cabeza para besar los labios de la princesa.

-... princesa usted es hermosa….-susurro el antes de besarle , ella se sonrojo y correspondió.

-. vaya vaya, ya están tan acaramelados .- decía Yamuraiha riendo apareciendo.

-. Sinbad , eh recreado un círculo de transportación a si que vengan ya , no me queda mucha energía!.- ordenó ella y Sinbad tomo a Kougyoku de la cintura y salto al círculo y aparecieron en Sindria.

.- sonrió Alibaba y ella lo abrazo .- ya te recuerdo!.-

-. cof! .- disque tocia Sinbad con una Benita pues el abrazo duro mucho tiempo y eso ocasiono ciertos celos en el rey.

-….jajajaj Sinbad esta celoso .- rio Aladdin.

Kougyoku se sonrió y se sintió feliz en sus adentros por los celos del rey , lo que la hacía sentir más querida y amada por Sinbad.

La princesa soltó a Alibaba.-... es que Alibaba es mi primer amigo.- sonrió ella a Alibaba quien se rasco la cabeza .- si , somos amigos .-

-.a si que sois íntimos?... .- pregunto el rey con un rostro sombrio y una aura oscura cosa que asusto a ALibaba.

favor no vayas a creer algo más! , somos amigos como cualquier otro!.- decía Alibaba sudando frio.

-….joo….ya veo…a si esta mejor .- dijo el rey mas aliviado.

-…Princesa , si me permite , me gustaría revisarla a ver como sigue el embarazo ….-propuso Yamuraiha y ella asintió.- si! .-

* * *

Yamuraiha llevo a Kougyoku a una habitación .- bien….recuéstese .- dijo ella amablemente y la princesa obedeció.

Yamuraiha empezó a usar magia de agua , que rodeo el vientre de la princesa en forma circular , ya que primero le había hecho quitarse la ropa , y como eran mujeres , Kougyoku no tenia vergüenza.

….dios….no es uno….son dos….no…SON TRES! .- dijo Yamuraiha sorprendida .-…T-TRES?...-pregunto sorprendida Kougyoku.

-...Dios ,que Sinbad es un toro -.-* eso de hacerte trillizos es de verdaderos hombres .- dijo ella haciendo sonrojar a Kougyoku.-….e-estoy sorprendida….nunca nadie en el imperio Kou había tenido tres bebes del primer embarazo….- comento la princesa sorprendida.

hecho eso es muy peligroso si no se atiende el parto adecuadamente , a si que yo seré tu partera .- dijo Yamuraiha sonriéndole.

-…gracias Yamuraiha!.- sonrio ella.-… por cierto….quisiera saber el sexo de los niños , puedes identificarlos?...-pregunto Kougyoku y Yamuraiha negó .-. lo lamento princesa pero su género no está desarrollado si no hasta el cuarto mes , de ahí en adelante podre identificarlo a si que tenga paciencia .-

, bueno será una sorpresa supongo .- sonrió la princesa poniéndose sus ropas de vestir.

Yamuraiha ,mmm….tengo hambre….-decia un poco sonrojada la princesa y la brujita rio.

es normal tener antojos en el embarazo pues así las proteínas que comes , ellos la usan para desarrollarse , a si que asegúrate de alimentarte debidamente , ¡pero eso si! , cuídate de no engordarte!...ya que has conseguido una excelente figura .- decía ella y Koogyoku asintió.

-. De acuerdo! .-

La princesa caminaba por las calles pobladas de Sindria y miraba los puestos de frutas y mangares y se le hacia agüita la boca .-….aww….quiero comer….pero no traje dinero….-decía la princesa mirando las frutas con una salivita rodándole en el labio y las manitos en la mejilla.

, usted es la amada de nuestro rey! por favor tome lo que desee .- dijo el hombre del puesto amablemente y ella sonrió .- muchas gracias!.- agradeció ella y tomo unas manzanas , unas peras , unos duraznos , una bebida no alcohólica como un jugo de uvas y se los llevo.

delicioso~ .- decía al princesa después de terminar 3 manzanas , 3 peras y tres duraznos .- una fruta por cada uno de ustedes mis pequeños …-decía amablemente la princesa sobándose el vientre con un suave sonrojo y una mirada maternal y se bebió el jugo de uvas .- ahh refrescante~ , tal como dijo Yamuraiha , no debo engordarme a si que tratare de no comer harinas como arroz y enfocarme en frutas y vegetales .- se decidió la princesa quien estaba sentada sobre un pasto alrededor de hermosas flores.

Kougyoku estaba haciendo unas coronas de flores , hizo tres coronas pequeñas y dos grandes , la princesa casi llora enternecida ya que por un momento se imagino a sus pequeños con esas coronas y Sinbad y a ella mismas con las coronas grandes.

-…princesa .- hablo Ka Koubun apareciendo detrás de Kougyoku , quien se alerto .- Ka Koubun!...q-que haces aquí?...si estas aquí quiere decir que el imperio Kou también esta aquí?...-decía ella horrorizada.

-. Se equivoca hime-gimi! ….eh venido solo por propia voluntad….yo se que usted a tomado la decisión de abandonar el imperio Kou por el hombre que ama , y se que usted espera un hijo de rey Sinbad….por eso vine a acompañarle y a apoyarle en su decisión…..-decía el pero mostro una sonrisa siniestra.

-. Hime-gimi , por favor , use esta tiara como muestra de mi aprecio…..-dijo el poniéndole una tiara de oro con un símbolos raros , los ojos de la princesa perdieron su brillo para volverse opacos y un poco mas oscuros.

Ka Koubun se convirtió en un hombre de capa negra con otro rostro , no era Ka Koubun.-….es hora de vengarme de Sindad….jejeje…-rio el.

* * *

**Por otro lado.**

* * *

-. Ja'Far donde esta la princesa Kougyoku?...-pregunto Sinbad a Ja'Far y el negó .- sinceramente no la eh visto.-

Ellos dos estaban parados al lado del castillo de Sindria en las partes bajas donde estaban los pastos.

-…. ¡Oh espíritu del dolor y asilamiento , te ordeno a ti y a los tuyos , Usando mi Magoi otorga gran poder sobre mi voluntad , Ven VINEA!.- dijo en alto Kougyoku levitando muy alto , ese ritual llamo la atención al rey y a Ja'Far quienes miraron inmediatamente sorprendidos .- princesa!?.-

Toda una gran cantidad de agua se acumulo formando un dragon de agua y empezó a atacar a Sinbad y Ja'Far quienes lo esquivaron.

SIGNIFICA ESTO? PRINCESA?.- reclamo Sinbad sorprendido y dolido.

jajajaja…..te odio Sinbad , odio a Sindria y a tu gente , criare a nuestros hijos en Al Sarmen , la organización que tanto odias , para que sea más soldados de Al Sarmen y ellos destruyan a tu país y a ti mismo!.- dijo ella con una mirada psicópata.

Sinbad se quedo horrorizado.

-. ¿por qué pones esa horripilante cara? ...acaso ¿no recuerdas que usando tus encantos y me enamorabas para así asegurarte de usar mi poder a favor , en el momento en que yo sería útil para tu lucha? Jajaja vengare todo eso.- decía ella lanzando más ataques.

en lo único en que eres bueno es para follar vírgenes , REY SINBAD!.- se burlo ella

-. DETENTE KOUGYOKU!.- dijo Alibaba defendiendo a Sinbad , quien estaba en estado de Shock y no podía reaccionar ni esquivar

-. Aun lado maldita basura inservible!.- y lo ataco el dragon de agua.

-. Oh espíritu del dolor y el aislamiento ,te lo ordeno , cubre mi cuerpo , incúlcate en mi cuerpo , transforma mi cuerpo en un gran demonio ,Vinea!.- invoco ella y uso su equipamiento de cuerpo completo Djin.

-….habita en mi cuerpo Focalor….-hablo Sinbad y uso su equipamiento y volo hasta Kougyoku , con la intención de usara sus tornados contra ella.

"…_Sinbad…"_

Sinbad se detuvo al recordar aquella sonrisa amable y timida de la princesa hacia el , recordó los momentos lindos y torpes con la princesa , recordó esa noche apasionada con ella , recordó que ella llevaba un pedacito de él en su vientre que se había convertido en su más importante razón de vivir a parte de Sindria, recordó cuanto la amaba….

Sin embargo , ella estaba diciéndole que criaría a SUS hijos , niños carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre para aquella organización , , el rey que por años es esforzó en conquistar laberintos y encontrar poderosos amigos para su lucha contra Al Sarmen , ahora las persona que el mas amaría estaría en contra de el uniéndose a aquella organización, no podía permitirlo eso nunca.

!.- la princesa se dirigió hacia Sinbad que volaba hacia ella apuntando su espada de Vinea hacia el.

-…"… ¿_por qué...Kougyoku?_..."…-pensaba Sinbad con un inmenso dolor en su corazón , hasta no puedo evitar que una lagrima callera de sus ojos amarillos.

Kougyoku al ver eso , empezó a tratar de tener el control hasta se detuvo justo antes de tocar la frente de SInbad con la punta de su espada , ella detenía la fuerza sus acciones.

-…..ah….n…no…..-trataba de decir , sus ojos se ponían por momentos brillosos y opacos otros segundos.

Sinbad la miro sorprendido.

-…tch….esta princesa es persistente…..-se quejo el hombre con capa.

-…TU , CROW!.- dijo Sinbad sorprendido y molesto.

, esa tiara que tiene la princesa es _la tiara del amor_ , la corona de afrodita , los hombres poderosos la usaban para controlar los corazones de las mujeres…seguramente esta controlando a la princesa mediante eso!.- dijo Ja'Far y Sinbad miro a Crow con odio

entiendo , la princesa jamás diría esas cosas tan horribles y jamás permitiría que nuestros hijos cayeran a manos de AL Sarmen , fue un tonto en dejarme caer en tu jueguito Crow….-mascullo con ira Sinbad.

si , me atrapaste , pero , enserio ibas a atacar a tu amada princesa , lo pensaste e ibas a hacerlo aunque dudaste , no se supone que tu amor es verdadero?...-pregunto el hombre con una sonrisita.

Unas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos opacos de Kougyoku .-…como pudiste Sinbad….ibas a matarme a mi y a nuestros hijos?...-pregunto ella

-. !NO!...esa es mi intención , pero no permitiré que uses a mi familia para tus planes Crow!.-

si quieres ganarme , tendras que pelear contra la princesa!.- dijo Crow y la princesa procedió a atacar a Sinbad pero este la detenida , tomando firmemente la espada de ella.

, la única forma de que ella se libere de su control debes asesinar a ese hombre! .- decía Ja'Far y uso sus cables para atar a Crow a quien lo tomo de sorpresa .- vaya muchacho sabes mucho eh!.- se quejo el hombre .

La princesa de alejo de Sinbad y apunto el filo de su espada hacia su propio y delicado cuello.

- Si intentas hacer algo en contra mi , tu princesa morirá junto con tu hijo….y si intentas usar a tu Djin de sonido que duerme a la gente hare que la princesa se rompa sus propios tímpanos antes de que lo uses. -decía Crow sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sinbad mostraba una mirada de horror_.-…"demonios….me ah dejado sin estrategias! …. ¿que debería hacer?….no puedo permitir que mi princesa muera con mi hijo en su vientre , pero si él se sale con la suya hara que mi hijo se crie en Al Sarmen ESO NUNCA LO PERMITIRE!...demonios ¿¡que hago!?"….-_trataba de pensar alguna idea Sinbad

Ja'Far ato sus cables a todo el cuerpo de la princesa separando la espada del cuello de ella.

-. YO RETENDRE A LA PRINCESA ,SIN , MATA A ESE HOMBRE!.- hablo Ja'Far.

Sinbad sonrio .- gracias Ja'Far! , tu vida se acaba aquí! CRow .-e invoco su equipamento Djin eléctrico.

-.¡VALALARK SAIKA!.- dijo el empuñando la espada de su Djin y causo un inmenso rayo con millones de voltios hacia Crow.

-. ¡TE MALDIGO ALTO REY DE LOS 7 MARES, SINBAD!.- grito el hombre y su cuerpo fue desintegrado por el poderoso rayo y convirtiéndose en una muñeca .

Ja'Far retiro los cables del hombre antes de que el rayo lo tocara pues saldría afectado , y sin darse cuenta también solto a al princesa.

La corona de amor se rompió en mil pedazos con una honda expansiva , donde se fueron los sentimientos hostiles que le obligaron a tener hacia Sinbad y Sindria , eso causo que lo que sujetaba su cabello y serbia para guardar su contenedor se saliera , haciendo que su cabello larguísimo se soltara justo después de que el equipo Djin volviera a su contenedor metálico .

-….se ah terminado….-dijo Sinbad cansado mirando la muñeca en el suelo que realmente eran contenedores de Al Sarmen que tenían personalidad propia.

-….S…Sin….ba…d….-susurro Kougyoku perdiendo la consciencia y cayendo desde lo alto.

!.- Sinbad corrió aun estando cansado y salto a agarrarla y el cayo de espalda sosteniendo a la princesa para que no se lastimara, ya que podría perder a sus bebes por una caída de esa altura.-. Ah!.-

-. ¿¡están bien , Sin , princesa Kougyoku!?,.- corrió Ja'Far hacia ellos .

-. ¡rápido! dile a Yamuraiha que revise a la princesa!.- ordeno Sinbad preocupado.-. ¡ese maldito pudo haberle hecho algo mientras no estábamos presentes! .-

Ja'Far asintió y corrió a buscar a la maga .

* * *

!.- se quejo Kougyoku con un rostro de dolor , una parte se su rostro y brazo lo invadieron unos morados que se propagaban lentamente , eso hizo sorprender y preocupar a Sinbad.-. Esto es!.-

Sinbad llevo a la princesa rápidamente a donde se encontraba Yamuraiha.

es lo mismo que te paso a ti y a Alibaba-kun!.- dijo Aladdin al lado de Yamuraiha.

, pero yo no tengo el conocimiento para ayudarla!.- decía Yamuraiha quitándole la ropa a la princesa.

Aladdin estaba un poco rojo .- Aladdin ,Alibaba , Ja'Far salga de la habitación ahora mismo!.- ordeno Sinbad con recelo de que el pequeño magi y los demás varones que estaban en la habitación viera a su mujer desnuda y obedecieron inmediatamente.

Yamuraiha levito agua rodeando el cuerpo de la princesa.

no ¡esto no esta bien! , estos niños son fuertes pero...-decia Yamuraiha con una mirada de preocupación.

Sinbad se sorprendió.

….ninos?...no era un solo bebe? .- pregunto Sinbad y Yamuraiha le sonrio.

….de hecho no es uno….ni dos…son tres…ella pensaba darte la sorpresa.-dijo ella.

Sinbad estaba casi en estado de shock y sonrio.

Yamuraiha cambio su rostro a uno serio .-…pero esta cosa es magia y absorbe sus magoi junto con la de la princesa, si siguen así ellos cuatro van a…-

Sinbad se horrorizo -. ALADIN VEN!.- pidió el rey y Aladdin entro al cuarto.

-. Por favor usa tu poder para curar a la princesa a si como lo hiciste con Aladdin!.- pidió Sinbad tapando las zonas importantes de su mujer con unas finas mantas antes de que Aladdin entrara.

-.!. SABIDURIA DE SALOMON! .- dijo él con el signo de salomón en su frente y se transportó su consciencia y la de Sinbad que esaba al lado de Aladdin y toco el hombro del pequeño magi , por eso ellos dos fueron hacia Kougyoku y sus cuerpos físicos quedaron inconscientes.

* * *

_**Perdon por el retraso :( , continuare cuando pueda :D , POR FA REVIEWS**_


End file.
